No One Can Touch Us
by Catalina Sarfati
Summary: Lea tiene una relacion tormentosa con el actor Theo Stockman y su mejor amigo Cory le muestra que con el la vida es mejor, podrán estar juntos? o resultara todo ser algo pasajero?. La escritora ha vuelto!
1. Capitulo Mereces Felicidad

_Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes son mios ok ley SOPA? solo juego a escribir con ellos con el permiso de su majestad Ryan Murphy._

_Em si me cae mal Theo Stockman lo siento siempre sera el villano en mis fics, Todo review sera bien recibido._

Capitulo I: You Deserve Hapiness

Lea apoyo su cabeza en el abdomen de Cory y sonrio mirándolo

-te prometo que si tengo que memorizar una frase mas voy a morir!- bromeo Lea dando un resoplido, como cada tarde había ido al departamento de su mejor amigo a ensayar un poco.

-yo apenas recuerdo en que íbamos- dijo Cory riendo. Le acaricio el cabello y se lo despejo del rostro

-quiere comer algo la princesa?- Lea rio, le encantaba pasar las tardes con Cory, haberlo conocido y poder trabajar con el era de esas pocas cosas en la vida de las que jamas te arrepientes

-lo que quieras darme Frankie.- murmuro mientras se incorporaba y lo dejaba ir a la cocina. Lo miro mientras cocinaba, Cory era tan guapo…entendia porque tantas chicas se volvían locas por el. Sono un trueno Lea se sobresalto, pero siguio viéndolo embobada. El chico regreso a su lado trayendo un gran bowl con ensalada Lea lo miro y sonrio ampliamente

-eres perfecto sabes?-murmuro dando un aplauso, luego rio y se sento junto a el en el diván, mientras ambos comían sono el telfono de Lea, Cory se estiro y lo cogio

-quien es?- pregunto Lea con la boca llena de ensalada

- el idiota americano….- murmruro Cory rodando los ojos

-Coryy…- murmuro Lea a modo de un tierno regaño, Cory le lanzo el teléfono con Hastio y se sento a su lado

-"Donde estas Nena? T." –Theo le había mandado un mensaje, Lea apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Cory y Tecleo a modo de respuesta

-"Estoy donde Cory, estamos cenando" Lea.- envio el mensaje y continuo comiendo

-no me agrada tu novio…- murmuro Cory mientras miraba sospechosamente un tomate Cherry, Lea desvio la mirada y jugo con las agujetas de sus zapatos

-jamas debi contarte lo que paso…-

-ahh! No es que si debiste…dios Lea ten por seguro de que si veo a Stockman no se ira limpio…- mordio el tomate fastidiado. Hace aproximandamente un mes Lea y Theo habían discutido, fuertemente, y Theo perdiendo el control le había apretado un brazo a la morena; la marca ya había desaprecido pero no de la mente de Lea ni de la de Cory

-Cory..fue una tontería-

-la tontería es que sigas siendo su novia Lea Michele.- Cory la miro fijamente – Eres la chica mas maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida- le cogio ambas manos- no mereces que nadie, nadie! Te trate mal…

-Oh Cory..yo- murmuro Lea enternecida mientras dibujaba un circulo con su pulgar en la palma de cory-yo…- sonó su teléfono, era Theo.

-voy a contestar de acuerdo?- Cory hizo un movimiento con la mano y suspirando continuo comiendo ensalada

-Hola!- murmuro Lea mientras se incorporaba, al recibir la respuesta su semblante cambio inmediatamente -Theo calmate…- su voz estaba muy alterada-no responderé eso!-los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas- no me trates así!...-Cory sin poder soportarlo mas se levanto de un salto y le arrebato el telefono

- ESCUCHAME MAL NACIDO! SI LEA DERRAMA UNA MALDITA LAGRIMA POR TI DE NUEVO, LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE TE DEN FLORES ERA EN UNA TUMBA DE ACUERDO?-corto el telefono y lo apago, Lea estallo en llanto

-No linda no llores….-las rodillas de Lea temblaron, y Cory la cogio en sus brazos,' tomarla en brazos era tan facil', fue con ella hasta el diván y se ovillo con ella en sus brazos

- no llores hermosa…- le hizo cariño en el pelo-ese estúpido no te merece..tu mereces todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo mi sol….- Lea se seco la nariz

-me hace sentir como basura..sabes..? como si no valiera nada..es tan doloroso..- Cory la miro con una ternura desbordante..

-dios…vales TODO para mi Lea…- le acaricio el rostro con delicadeza..- es que acaso no te das cuenta?- acerco su rostro al de ella y sus labios rozaron los de ella suavemente; Lea sintió los labios de Cory acariciando los de ella y sin pensarlo le devolvió el beso, pero se separo inmediatamente de el

-No…Cory, no puedo le estaría dando la razón a Theo- Cory hizo una mueca al oir el nombre de Theo pero asintió

-lo se lo siento me deje llevar- se incorporo un poco pero la mantuvo en su regazo –perdoname Lea no debi haberte besado- Lea lo miro y le regalo una media sonrisa

-si debiste..querias..hacerlo no?- Cory solto una risa nerviosa

-moria si no te besaba..- se sonrojo –es la verdad- Lea le sonrio y jugo con su cabello

-deberiamos dejar de hablar de esto no?- Cory asintió, para variar Lea tenia razón, la contemplo unos segundos, aun asi con los ojos hinchados de llorar, le parecía la mujer mas hermosa de la tierra, algún dia tendría la oportunidad de habalr con sinceridad y confesarle lo mucho que la amaba, esa noche no claro…pero al menos la había besado…sin que el fuera Finn ni ella Rachel..

-Cory..? me oiste?-Cory la miro

-no, lo siento divagué- ella sonrio

-te digo que me voy- Cory negó con la cabeza y le puso un mechon de cabello tras la oreja

-no señorita, esta lloviendo a cantaros ni muerto la dejo salir asi, y menos con lo que le paso…usa mi habitación yo me quedo aca en el sofá- Lea lo abrazo fuertemente

-eres mi angel Cory Allan..te quiero buenas noches- se levanto y fue hasta la habitación de Cory cerrando la puerta con suavidad

-buenas noches princesa..y perdóname.- esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, dando un suspiro se estiro en el sillón, se arrepentia de haberla besado, ahora sus sentimientos estaban aun mas encendidos,miro el techo y una luz ilumino sus pensamientos

-ella me devolvió el beso…..- susurro sonriendo.


	2. Capitulo Mi felicidad eres tu

_Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni su elenco me pertenecen, pertenecen a su majestad Ryan Murphy y a la cadena Fox/Oxygen, yo los pido prestados para jugar a escribir. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

Capítulo II You Are My Happiness

Lea se encerró el la habitación de Cory y camino lentamente hasta la cama, una vez allí se deslizo con suavidad bajo el edredón de plumas _–"el edredón de mama"_- susurro sonriendo Cory se encargaba de contarle la historia cada vez que se recostaban sobre el, se ovillo bajo el y respiro profundamente:

–ropa limpia, jabón, algo horneado como galletas y algo indescifrable:_ Cory_- aspiro de nuevo dejando que el aroma de su _'mejor amigo_' penetrara cada célula de su ser. Cerro los ojos e instintivamente poso una de sus manos sobre sus labios recordando el beso que se habían dado en el diván, recordando la manera tan linda suave y gentil que tenia Cory para tratarla, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa sin embargo movió su cabeza negativamente no podía dejar que su mente divagara de esa forma en torno a Cory, él era su _amigo_…su ángel; pero no su hombre; Ella tenia esa relación medianamente estable con Theo y debía enfocarse en ello, se volteo y vio como las gotas de lluvia corrían por los cristales

_"Eres una cualquiera! Por qué estas tanto con el? "_

Las duras palabras de Theo eran como una fría daga que atravesaba el pecho de la morena. Enjugo una solitaria lágrima que escurrió por su mejilla. Stockman se llevaba lo mejor de ella, su cariño su respeto, confianza…y le pagaba de la peor manera posible.

_"Siempre me dices que me quieres, pero en el fondo lo amas a el!"_

Esas palabras calaron hondo en Lea_ "en verdad lo amas a el"_ se incorporo con cuidado, en verdad amaba a Cory? Obviamente que si Cory era lo mas cercano a una familia que tenia, para la morena neoyorquina estar lejos de su circulo siempre había sido doloroso, pero con Cory había hallado la calidez de un hogar y creía que a él le pasaba lo mismo estando tan lejos de Vancouver allí en Los Ángeles pero la chica sabia que Theo no estaba hablando de eso… en verdad amaba a Cory aun mas que a su propio novio? Su mente era una gran confusión probablemente por lo pasado en el diván, pero hace mucho tiempo que no podía asegurar que su corazón le perteneciera solo a Theo.

_"Vales todo para mi Lea"_

La voz de Cory resonó en su conciencia , _"Todo"_ era una palabra muy grande pero sabia que era verdad, con solo echar una ojeada a los ojos de Cory sabia que era sincero, mordió su labio con preocupación y miro el oscuro buro de la habitación del canadiense, estaba repleto de fotografías de elenco y fotografías de él y ella sonriendo como siempre, otra lagrima se escapo de sus ojos pero esta vez fue de alegría, recordaba cuando Cory y ella se habían visto por vez primera:

-_Ella, saliendo de su audición y luego del montón de problemas que había tenido estaba a punto de derrumbarse, Él con una camiseta algo raída esperando que Ryan lo llamara, podía recordar la calidez de la sonrisa que le regalo y que ella no le correspondió por ir demasiado apurada, luego él se levanto y Lea no pudo dejar de voltearse al ver lo alto que er_a-

era una tontería luego habían hablado mucho mas pero bueno, era la primera vez..-lanzo un largo suspiro- la primera vez que veía al hombre que le entregaría mas felicidad que ningún otro en la tierra,-hecho otra larga ojeada a las fotos del buro- no recordaba que sus ojos tuvieran esa dicha cuando se fotografiaba con Theo. Los parpados le pesaban había sido un día duro y estaba cansada, sin poder evitarlo acabo durmiéndose mientras involuntariamente abrazaba una de las tantas camisetas 'raídas' de Cory.

**_Fue, mas corto hoy, pero claro no paso mucho hasta que Lea se durmiera, que pasara? Lea seguira con esa relacion tormentosa o aceptara finalmente que siente algo por Cory? agradezco de todo corazón vuestros reviews y me encantaría que dejaran mucho mas dando ideas o lo que sea todo sera bien recibido_**

**_Un beso a Mari & Clau (:_**

**_Love&Rockets_**

**_Caata_**


	3. Capitulo Mi felicidad es de otra?

_Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y la cadena Fox, no conozco a Lea Michele, Cory Monteith o Theo Stockman, cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia la presente historia es FICTICIA._

Capítulo 3: And my happiness belongs to someone else.

Lea cerro la puerta de la habitación y Cory le pego un puñetazo al cojín que tenia junto a él, se sentía tan malditamente impotente, se levanto bruscamente y llevo el plato con ensalada hasta la cocina luego volvió al sofá y se acostó de lado tratando de dormir, lanzo la pelota de beisbol que tenia en su mano izquierda al techo, ya no sabia como controlar lo que sentía por Lea, cada día que pasaba sus sentimientos salían mas a flote, todavía mas ahora que Lea estaba tan_ indefensa_ , cerro los ojos y la imagen de las lagrimas de la chica inundaron su mente, No había manera de que comprendiera como alguien podía hacer sufrir a alguien_ tan dulce_ como Lea, se agarró la cabeza a dos manos, dios Stockman la había golpeado…cuando lo viera iba a matarlo se lo tenia_ jurado_.

Lea abrió los ojos lentamente y se estiro en la gran cama de Cory, recorrió con la vista la habitación y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al darse cuenta que estaba en la _habitación_ del canadiense, se levanto con cuidado y camino descalza hasta el baño, una vez allí se miro en el espejo y la imagen que le devolvió no le gusto para nada, despeinada, con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, suspiro y hecho a correr el agua del lavamanos, se lavo la cara y volvió a la habitación, se puso sus zapatos y miro enternecida al sonriente Cory que la observaba desde una fotografía en la pared, con delicadeza acaricio la mejilla de retrato y decidió que ese día le diría la verdad a Cory, le diría que lo había negado mucho tiempo pero que _en verdad lo amaba, y con toda su alma_, abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió sonriente sin embargo lo que vio hizo que se le cayera el alma a los pies.

_-Audrey, puedes coger perfectamente la caja de encima de la alacena...-_ murmuraba Cory mientras reia

-_eres una persona cruel osito bobito!-_ una chica rubia y esbelta un poco mas alta que Lea se hallaba junto a él riendo

_-eres imposible Audrey_!- Dijo Cory estallando en risas y cogiendo una caja de cereal de sobre la alacena _–feliz?-_

_-muuy feliz lindo!_- dijo la chica y lo abrazo, Cory le devolvió el abrazo y vio a Lea parada en el umbral

-Lea! Despertaste, pensé que te levantarías luego- dijo el chico acercándose a ella, Lea rehuyó su saludo y sonriéndole falsamente le contesto

-si supe que creerías eso, pero desperté no te preocupes- Cory la miro extrañado

-Dios lo siento Lea ella es Audrey McGregor, Audrey ella es _Lea_- Audrey le hizo hola con la mano y continuo comiendo cereal sobre la mesa de la cocina –estábamos por desayunar, te hago un café algo?- Lea negó con la cabeza.

-tengo que irme, hay un montón de cosas por hacer- fue hasta el diván y cogió su bolso, de allí saco unas gafas de sol se las puso y camino hasta la puerta –gracias por todo Cory, despídeme de _Audrey_-

-lo...lo hare, Lea…?-suspiro-_ cuídate si?_-se acercó para besar su mejilla en despedida pero Lea se fue apresuradamente dejándolo allí.

Cory volvió a la cocina y miro a Audrey perplejo, la rubia solo se encogió de hombros.

Lea camino sin rumbo por las calles de Sunset Boulevard, tratando de contener esas escurridizas lagrimas que escocían en sus marrones ojos, empezó a correr mientras las suelas de sus zapatos repicaban fuertemente contra el húmedo pavimento, como podía haber sido tan_ ilusa?_ Cory era su _mejor amigo_ y al parecer para él siempre había sido así, nunca había pensado que aquella relación significara _algo mas_, estaba enojado por que era su_ AMIGA_, aunque esa suposición no explicaba que él la hubiera besado, ni que él hubiera sentido que_ moría si no la besaba_ pero en fin!, las lagrimas ya caían sin control por sus mejillas y sus pies se hallaron con la arena y el océano, soltó su bolso se quito los zapatos y se sentó en la arena.

_Por que estúpida razón se había dejado encantar por esos hermosos ojos avellana?_ –un sollozo escapo de su garganta sin que pudiera evitarlo  
><em>Probablemente Cory era igual a todos, la había besado y dicho cosas dulces para entrar en su ropa interior -<em>se odio por pensar así de Cory, pero estaba tan dolida!  
><em>Cory Monteith a era tan solo uno mas del montón que besaba y consolaba chicas mientras tenia una rubia esperándolo para desayunar juntos y llamarlo 'Osito Bobito'-<em> Lea sintió algo parecido a una nausea al recordar el tono meloso que la chica había usado para referirse a él, pensó en Cory pensó en Theo, pensó en si misma y en su estúpido Corazón y luego de eso lloro, lloro incosoladamente, lloro hasta que sus lagrimas se hicieron_ una con el mar._

_Uhhhh pobrecita Lea no? quien sera esa rubia que se esta robando su felicidad?_

**Mil Gracias por sus reviews creo que ustedes no tienen idea de lo mucho que significan para mi todas sus palabras, tengo casi listo los capitulos siguientes asique mientras mas reviews mas rapiso actualizo, gracias a a todos y cada uno de ustedes son todo! los adora**

**Caata.**


	4. Capitulo Una Luz En La Oscuridad

_Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Ryan Murphy de su equipo de produccion y de la cadena FOX, no conozco a los actores Theo Stockman, Lea Michele ni Cory Monteith, la presente historia es FICTICIA cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia, La cancion 'Tired' le pertenece a la cantante Adele Adkins, no a MI._

Capítulo 4: a light in the darkness

Cory regreso a la cocina y miro a Audrey perplejo

-Lea estaba extraña verdad?-Audrey lo miro y volvió a encogerse de hombros

-es la primera vez que la veo, Cory no se si estaba extraña..- Audrey continúo atacando el bol con cereales

Cory suspiro y camino hasta la habitación miro la cama desordenada con una sonrisa, daría lo que fuera en la vida porque Lea dejara todos los días su cama desordenada, arregló el edredón y encontró el chándal de Lea, la chica se había ido tan rápido que lo había olvidado, lo cogió con delicadeza y sonrió, luego volvió a la sala donde Audrey estaba arrellanada en el sofá

-Audrey veré si alcanzo a Lea, se le quedo su chándal- le dijo mostrándole la prenda

-no crees que ella podría vivir un día sin el?- murmuro Audrey sin mirarlo mientas cambiaba la televisión, luego lo miro con una risa sarcástica- llévaselo pero debes llevarme de compras luego-

Cory rodo los ojos, no entendía como podía ser tan caprichosa- lo hare de acuerdo?- cogió las llaves y camino hacia la puerta antes de cerrar Audrey le grito

-no has pensado que quizás _Lea _se molesto al encontrarme aquí?-

Cory cerró la puerta, eso era absurdo como Lea podría haberse molestado por la presencia de Audrey? Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar por las calles, esperaba que no fuera muy lejos, y poder alcanzarla, básicamente no esperaba hallarla para entregarle el chándal si no para estar con ella un rato mas,_ poder estar cariñosamente juntos-_sonrió- era imposible y lo sabia Lea solo pensaba en el como un _amigo, su mejor amigo,_ nada mas, se odio a si mismo por haberse enamorado tanto de la morena, camino mas deprisa no se veía a nadie por la calle, trato de pensar en otra cosa trato de sacar a Lea de su mente pero le fue imposible, luego apareció_ una luz en la oscuridad_ de sus pensamientos, la noche anterior Lea no se había dejado besar, _Lea lo había besado de vuelta_, si solo era su amigo la chica no habría reaccionado así –sonrió ampliamente- Lea sentía algo por él estaba casi seguro-sonó un trueno y comenzó a caer una suave llovizna- se apuró ahora necesitaba hallar a la chica, sabia que se iría caminando hasta su casa y ahora que empezaba a llover mas necesitaría el chándal, camino mas deprisa sin dejar de sonreír, Lea sentía algo por el eso era absolutamente perfecto

-_no has pensado que quizás Lea se molesto al encontrarme aquí?-_

las palabras de Audrey resonaron en su cabeza y por fin logro entender a veces le parecía que era casi tan lento para entender indirectas como su rol en la serie, Lea estaba _Celosa_ de Audrey, no pudo evitar sonreír, eso afirmaba aun mas que la chica_ lo quería_, necesitaba encontrarla, abrazarla y decirle que no fuera tonta que Audrey era tan solo_ su prima,_ sus pies hallaron la arena y cuando estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas de hallarla vio una silueta sentada en la arena que abrazaba sus rodillas, podía reconocer a esa chica donde fuera:_ Lea!_ Pensó sonriendo mientras corría hacia ella.

Sus ojos estaban secos, secos de tanto llorar, de tanto llorar por un_ imposible_, se saco el cabello del rostro y suspiro largamente habría sufrido penurias horrendas gracias a Theo, pero el saber que Cory tenia a alguien mas le había dolido tanto que pensó que_ moriría_, sentía un frio en el pecho que no podía explicar, lo amaba…así de simple así de complicado, _lo adoraba_, suspiro nuevamente y abrazo sus piernas, había sentido que Cory la amaba eso era lo que mas le dolía, y el ahora tenia otra

_ "Estoy cansada de intentarlo_ –cantó- _esta burla ya no es suficiente, estoy harta de esperar cuando no obtengo nada a cambio, porque porque no obtengo nada, chico estoy cansada_- sonó un trueno-_ adonde vas cuanto te quedas y me voy? Mire hacia arriba, hacia adentro y luego afuera, solo para encontrar un doble golpe duro, que se río de mi sonrisa, me acerqué a ti…pero obviamente la prefe…_-un sollozo escapo de su garganta- _la preferiste a ella_- nuevamente las lagrimas surcaron su rostro mientras sollozaba y la lluvia caía sobre ella.

Cory se hallaba a un par de metros de ella y vio como su cuerpo era sacudido por espasmos debido al llanto _–habría hablado de nuevo con Stockman?_- respiro profundo y se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y la rodeo con un brazo abrazándola, puso la cabeza de Lea en su hombro y le beso la sien

- Que paso hermosa?- Lea se quito de su lado y respiro profundo mientras secaba sus lagrimas

-na...nada que te importe_ Cory Monteith_- le temblo el mentón, necesitaba escapar, _que hacia Cory allí?_

-Lloras por nada entonces? –la voz de Cory estaba cargada de ternura, Lea lo fulmino con la mirada y_ tenia el descaro de venir con toda esa ternura?_

-Que quieres?- le pregunto con frialdad

-que me digas que te pasa. Y a dejarte esto- cubrió sus hombros con el chándal gris, la lluvia comenzó a hacerse más copiosa

-listo, ahora vete A…Audrey te debe estar esperando- Cory sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente pese a las protestas de la menuda chica

_-Lea Michele Sarfati_…Audrey McGregor es mi prima menor, una mocosa engreída y caprichosa que se quedara conmigo hoy hasta que su madre venga por ella, Dios estabas_ celosa de ella?_- la miro enternecido, Lea se sintió enrojecer, _ había sido una loca arrebatada,_ lo abrazo de vuelta

-abrázame Cory, y jamás dejes de hacerlo quieres?- El chico la sentó en su regazo sonriendo y la abrazo fuertemente

-mírame Lea Michele..-ella lo miro- TE AMO, que te quede claro si? Fui un tonto por no decírtelo jamás, pero_ te amo, te amo como a nadie en la vida_ ..-Cory se sonrojo- eres mi_ todo_..- Lea enternecida lo abrazo fuertemente y se escondió en su regazo mientras los mojaba la lluvia que caía fuertemente

Y tú eres _mi luz en la oscuridad_ Cory Monteith- susurro mientras miraba esos adorables ojos avellana que la miraban embobados -y yo también_ te amo..._- esto ultimo lo murmuro en un susurro casi inaudible pero que Cory alcanzo a oir y que provoco que su corazón casi explotara de felicidad, las cosas buenas nunca pasaban todas juntas pero al menos con Lea la vida era_ perfecta_, le beso la sien con delicadeza, pasara lo que pasara, _su amor_, su loco amor por _su co-protagonista era correspondido_ y eso lo hacia inmensamente feliz, _feliz como sabia que era Lea allí acurrucada entre sus brazos._

**_Hermoss mil perdones por demorarme en subir el capitulo, pero tuve un par de problemas para el final de este, espero que les haya gustado, ven que no habia razon para odiar a Audrey? y se que la cancion de Adele era muy movida pero bueno amo la letra, como no todo es felicidad vamos a ver que dice Theo de todo esto verdad? los amo lectores, espero con ansias sus reviews que me hacen muy muy feliz._**

**_Catalina Sarfati_**


	5. Capitulo Bésame

_Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Ryan Murphy de su equipo de produccion y de la cadena FOX, no conozco a los actores Theo Stockman, Lea Michele ni Cory Monteith, la presente historia es FICTICIA cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia_

Capitulo 5 "Kiss me"

Llevaban cerca de 1 hora acurrucados uno en los brazos del otro sin mediar palabra alguna, cuando Lea rompió el silencio.

-Que se supone que haremos ahora?- murmuro con una sonrisa tremula, el canadiense enternecido quito el mechón castaño que había caído sobre su frente y nariz.

-Ser felices.. o por lo menos eso haré yo- sonrio con dulzura- desde ahora me encargare que tus días sean mas felices que nunca- Lea se sobresaltó, todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido y apenas podía entenderlo pero eso no era lo importante, busco el rostro de Cory con la mirada, y se topo con los amarillentos ojos avellana posados sobre ella, guardo silencio, si hablaba sería delatada por el incendio que se había desatado en su pecho, si hablaba Cory sabría que ella quería besarle, él la conocía mejor que nadie, mejor incluso que Jonathan y Groff era su mejor amigo en el real sentido de la palabra.

-Que piensas Lea?- la chica estaba muy silenciosa y Cory se preocupó Lea solía parlotear incansablemente y ahora se hallaba callada, extrañamente callada. La menuda chica le dirigió una sonrisa y acaricio su antebrazo con delicadeza, para él eso fue una confirmación, lo que estaban haciendo no estaba errado, ella ya había admitido amarlo, las cosas estarían mejor ahora.

-Creo que siempre estuve algo enamorado de ti sabes?-Cory meneo la cabeza y rio suavemente-pero siempre quize evitarlo u ocultarlo, sentía que estaba mal, me decias hermano mayor y eso me hacia parecer un depravado – Lea rio suavemente y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él – Te acuerdas cuando me llevaste a Broadway y vimos 'Rock of Ages'?- Cory se sonrojo- Quise dedicarte cada una de las canciones- rio- Lea tu supieras cuanto llevo enamorado de ti.. Soy, soy el mas grande Finchel shipper, odio cuando Ryan los hace terminar porque eso significa que paso menos tiempo contigo en mis brazos, amo ensayar contigo, cantar contigo.. amo mi vida si tu estas en ella.. Yo, yo.. te amo Lea Sarfati con toda mi alma.. –Lea se levanto del regazo de Cory y le miro fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Perdoname soy un arrebatado, tomemos esto con calma..- Cory se avergonzó enormemente, habían declarado sus sentimientos hacia tan solo horas, y el casi le hablaba de matrimonio.

Lea sonrio enormemente y respiro profundamente, su mentón temblo conjunto todo su cuerpo

-Mirame Frankie.. parezco una adolescente que se confiesa con su amor platónico-lo miro fijamente a los ojos –No existe hombre que provoque en mi lo que tú provocas..estoy enamorada Cory perdidamente y de ti-

Cory se levanto y se paró frente a ella abriendo las manos – y aquí estoy Lea, me he expuesto, te he dicho lo que siento y ya no hay vuelta atrás, la decisión es tuya princesa… y la que sea estará bien…- Los ojos de Lea se llenaron de lagrimas y apretando los labios ligeramente musitó casi inaudiblemente

-Puedes besarme Cory?- Dijo la chica mientras la voz y ella se quebraban, Cory sonrio con ternura y se acerco a ella con lentitud, sus grandes manos se posaron sobre los hombros de Lea y luego acaricio su nuca con dulzura enterrando los dedos en el sedoso cabello castaño, Lea le sonrió mientras una solitaria lagrima escurria por sobre sus pómulos y corría hasta el mentón, apoyo su frente sobre la de ella y sus ojos se perdieron dentro de los de ella, sintiendo que el universo completo no existía en ese momento, sus labios descendieron con parsimonia hasta posarse sobre los de Lea fundiéndose en el mas tierno y dulce de los besos, rozo con su nariz la de ella y la beso con mas ternura sintiendo el sabor de las lagrimas escocer, sus lenguas se encontraron y juguetearon largamente sin que ellos se separaran ni un segundo, las manos y brazos de Lea rodearon el cuello de Cory y se paró en puntillas haciendo que la caricia fuese aún mas perfecta, Cory se alejo unos milímetros para respirar y rió como niño pequeño, Lea atesoró esa risa sincera y rio con él, la vida era dulce la vida era Cory.

xxxxxxxx

Caminaron cogidos de la mano por Sunset Boulevard en dirección al Bungalow de Cory, él hacia bromas y ella se reía de ellas por ridículas que fueran, de vez en cuando ella acariciaba con su pulgar la mano del chico y a Cory lo invadían unas ganas casi incontrolables de besarla hasta que perder la respiración. Llegaron hasta lo de Cory y la chica se detuvo algo reticente.

-me sentiré una boba con todo lo de Audrey..- dijo Lea mordiendo su labio inferior, aquel gesto hizo que las rodillas de Cory temblaran y carraspeando respondio

-Ella no esta cariño- estiro la mano y movio los dedos sonriendo- Ven…- La idea de estar a solas con él era infinitamente tentadora para Lea, no porque deseara llegar a segunda base con rapidez como muchos creerían sino porque deseaba estar con él mirarlo, retozar en su regazo.. sentirlo vivir junto a ella, algo asi de simple le alegraba la vida y ahora por fín lo comprendía, cogio la mano de Cory que la invitaba a entrar y asi lo hizo. Él estaba feliz, sentía que su pecho explotaría de felicidad, Lea volvia a brillar y a ser mujer y él era el culpable de aquello, era para celebrarlo, entro con ella y se sentaron en el diván dando paso a una nueva y tierna sesión de besos y caricias que los hacían reir como dos niños enamorados

-Ay Cory me haz mordido! –dijo Lea riendo mientras hacia pucheros, el canadiense río con fuerza y la abrazo depositándola sobre su amplio pecho

-Es que estas tan dulce Sarfati!- rozo su nariz con la de ella y busco sus labios para besarlos con la mas infinita de las ternuras- Te amo Lea- creía que era la vez numero mil que se lo decía aquel día pero no le importaba mientras mas claro lo tuviera ella mejor. Lea se recostó sobre Cory y ambos disfrutaron del mero hecho de sentir sus corazones latir al unisono hasta que el teléfono de Lea sonó

-Uh debo contestar cariño- dijo desperezándose la morena pero antes de coger el celular Cory alargo la mano y la puso sobre las de ella.

-No quiero que hables con Theo, estas contenta y el va a arruinarlo- Una sombra recorrio el semblante de Michele, no había recordado a su novio en un largo tiempo, si NOVIO pues ella aun no cortaba con el ni nada, todo había sucedido tan rápido..

-Es Dianna, tranquilo- musito a tiempo que contestaba- Di-di! Que alegría oírte como estás?- El rostro de Lea palidecio y dejo caer el teléfono sobre el sofá sin reaccionar

-Cariño! Que pasa? – Cory se incorporo preocupado y le cogio la mano- te has puesto fría que dijo Dianna?- Lea cerró los ojos consternada y luego lo miró

-Theo ha tenido un accidente esta en el hospital y no saben si sobreviva-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estimadisimos lectores, de seguro ya ni recuerdan que soy o la historia, pero la verdad es que no hay nada peor que las historias inconclusas, he vuelto y prometo que la historia será increible.

Un abrazo.

Catalina Sarfati


End file.
